1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cake icing composition which is substantially or totally fat-free. The cake icing composition includes a fat-free substitute characterized by fat-like mouthfeel and a flavor profile which resembles the same cake icing composition containing fat.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The food art is replete with disclosures of food modifiers, particularly fat substitutes, which disclose small particles of carbohydrate and/or protein which serves to simulate the water-in-oil emulsion properties of a fat or cream.
German Patent Application 2345806 (published Mar. 20, 1975) discloses fine grinding of a bran, such as wheat, corn, rice and barley to a particle size between 0 and 50 microns, preferably 0 to 20 microns, and then using such product as filler in low calorie foods.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,174 and 4,209,503 to Shah et al. show colloidal protein particles having an average particle size of less than 10 microns, preferably less than 5 microns being used as a food modifier for stability, thickening, clouding, gelling and viscosity control purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,104 to Battista discloses microcrystalline cellulose at 1 to 300 microns, preferably 1 micro, as a fat substitute. U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,058 to Tiemstra adds a hydrocolloid, such as sodium alginate, to Battista's product to improve its storage stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,037 to Bodor et al. disclose small particles of protein (below 5 microns) in a low fat spread. In a later patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,507), Bodor et al. use hydrated starch, from corn, wheat, oats and rice, as a partial fat replacement in margarine to improve the stability and spattering behavior of the margarine. Small particles of hydrated rice starch (8 to 15 microns after swelling) are used for this purpose in margarine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,964 to Moran et al. shows gelled water beads at 50 to 10 microns, preferably coated with a layer of oil, in an artificial cream. Gelled spheres containing hydrocolloid at 10 to 20 microns are shown by Moran et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,970), as well as fine fat particles at 0.1 to 2 microns in a dispersed phase of 10 to 40 microns (U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,825).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,287 to Singer et al. discloses coagulated proteins under heat an shear conditions shaped into spheroidal particles of 0.1 to 2 microns to create the creamy mouthfeel characteristic of fats and oils. This same technique is shown in Singer et al.'s later patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,946) applied to any carbohydrate (starches, gums, cellulose) to achieve this same creamy mouthfeel.
A "Dyno-Mill" sales brochure (published June 1986) by Glen Mills Inc. of Maywood, N.J. discloses that a "Dyno-Mill" machine can be used for extremely fine (0.1 micron) wet-milling of various food ingredients. Ingredients such as chocolate sauce, imitation chocolate, nut cream fat/sugar mixtures, soya flour, coffee, flavoring, etc. are disclosed.
Icings are classified according to their fat content. Cake icings have 10-25% fat, and butter cream icings contain 20-25% fat by weight. This fat provides many organoleptic as well as functional characteristics in the icing including body, shortness, creamy texture, smooth mouthfeel, flavor delivery, viscosity for aeration and shape retention, spreadability, moisture migration control, opacity and whiteness. In addition to fat, other ingredients serve many functions in the icing system. By weight, sugar is the primary ingredient in icing. Cold process icings require fondant or powdered rather than granular sugar to prevent a gritty or grainy texture. Confectioners or 4.times. sugar is suitable for most requirements, but finer grain sugars such as 6.times., 10.times., 12.times. or fondant sugar may be used to impart greater smoothness. Fondant is a supersaturated sucrose solution formed by heat and then cooled with agitation to give a plastic mass of very small, uniform sugar crystals. Water functions as a solvent for the sugar as well as impairing necessary spreadability. Water added to the icing to reduce the viscosity frequently leads to the physical break down or "curdling" of the icing. This is caused in part by partial solubilization of the sugar which plays an integral role in the structure of the icing. For this reason, syrups rather than water are used to thin an icing. Non-fat dry milk is usually added for flavor purposes while not adding any additional moisture.
There are many disclosures of cake icing compositions in the prior art. Although these disclosures describe cake icing compositions none of them disclose the manufacture of icings which although fat-free retain those properties of fat-containing icings which make them so desirable. For example, fat-free frostings have been made which were quite dense in structure and "pudding-like" or rubbery in texture. Hydrocolloids, in particular, when substituted for fat give a rubbery consistency, poor flavor, and a severe case hardening effect. Fat-free frostings made from a fondant base have a marshmallow-like flavor and a thick, heavy fondant texture. Fat-free frostings made from a starch base have a stringy long texture and a flavor which is uncharacteristic of a frosting. Most importantly, these fat substitutes do not simulate the cream-like or fat-like properties of the fat which is replaced. Furthermore, the above-discussed prior art, which discloses the micromilling of edible natural fibers, among other materials, which can be used in food products for various purposes, does not disclose or suggest a food modifying composition that provides fat substitution without the adverse effects usually noticed when fat is substituted in food products.